Blood on Santa's Claus
by BadGurl
Summary: Sequal to 'The Perfect Seduction'
1. Default Chapter

Ok yeah I didn't get 50 votes like I was hoping/obsessively praying, but(wipes eyes with tissue) I was just so exited about doing a sequal it kept me up at nights which started late night love hate talks with Colleen who's room is next to mine and she said that if I didn't leave her alone she'd burn my G.I. Joe collectionT_T. & **yes**, **G.I. JOE!** G.I. Joe rox!! I never really played with barbies when I was little, sure I tried and mom and dad got me 'em but, OK OK THE LIL' BLOND DEVILS FREAK ME OUT!! I mean c'mon! They just stand there on my shelf! Their big perfect blue eyes staring at me and I have a bunk bed(that I've had since I was little because I was too scared of monsters under the bed for mom and dad to get me a normal one) so they're perfectly eye level! I just can't turn away! I'm afraid if I do they'll come up behind me and kill me with a steak knife! Stuffed animals and G.I. joes' are more my thing, dolls and barbies scare me(shudders). And yeah people I luv u and all and I luv getting little emails saying Deni get off u'r lazy butt and write but I think someone writing will u stop being a cliff hanger bitch and write is just a **tad** bit much¬¬. I dunno who wrote it! They never put a name or anything and I haven't really gotten and aggressive reviewers here save a few! They..They.. THEY YELLED AT ME!(cries) I'm **Deni**!(sniffles) Weird surreal emails confuse meT_T. (P.S. Dun correct my grammar or spelling stuffs, #1.I maybe using an accent like with Zeek and #2. If u'r gonna do it then u've just taken the happy lil' job of being my  personal editor^_^y)

**† **-B l o o d  o n  S a n t a ' s  C l a u s - **†                                                                                                                                                                      **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held on to   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

_-*BANG!*_

"fvmnuts.("five minutes)" She rolled over drawing her hand away from the remains of the recent alarm clock and ducked under the covers keeping out the dreaded sunshine.

"(Yawn) That's the third one this week Meems." The young man yawned stretching out and cracking his arms before drawing her closer.

"Isdfvmnuts"("I said five minutes") She grumbled grudgingly turning away from him drawing the covers closer to her self. 

"Alright alright, office doesn't need me until 8:30 anyway." He mumbled keeping his muscled arm around her waist.

            She made and incoherent nod before returning to the yumminess of sleep. Then, suddenly, it struck! They had no warning, no noise, no smell,. And then. It was too late. The bed shook and slammed around the young man shooting straight up. Mimi on the other hand had no intentions of  following in her companion's suit. Instead she yanked the covers over her head to block it out.

"It had better be a lot later than if **feels** like." She grumbled irritated. 

"GETUPGETUPGETUPGETUP!! C''mmmoooonnn Mom! It almost seven! G.I. Joe is on!"

"Yeah yeah yeah!! G.I. Joe is the coolest!(p.n./personal note: So true^^) I wanna shave my head too!"

            Mimi by then had finally consented that the world was simply holding a conspiracy against her. She threw the cover away from her to glare at the jumping boys as they pranced and frolicked on the queen-sized bed. The glare vanished the instant one of the little boys flew to her arms. She laughed and aggressively tickled him allowing the musical laugh to satisfy her ears. Soon he was able to scramble from her grasp and dash to the other occupant of the bed dragging him to the living room and letting the other boy a chance for his mother's arms. Mimi repeated the ritual before throwing the other one over her shoulder and carrying his squealing form to the living room also.

            They set them in the T.V. room with their cereal, of course they begged and pounded the glass table for more sending Mimi to the kitchen. She giggled and rolled her eyes at their childish antics heading herself to the oven to make pancakes. Not long after she felt warm comforting arms encircle her waist giving her a playful pinch on the hips. She smacked at his head making him hold her tighter.

"Ya know, I hear the kennel's low on visitors this season-"

"Oh Daisuki shut up!"

Nitsuko and Kiuru peaked around the corners with groans and other disgusted noises yelling at them to stop the 'mushy stuff'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It had been five years since Yamato, Taichi, Ezekiel,……….Cuujo, five long beginning years for Tachikawa Mimi. But it had been bliss. She had flown to America just as she and Cuujo had planned. It had all seemed like a Cinderella fairytale. She had inherited stocks and realistate from her parents, on to mention the 'exceptional' amount of money. It was all hers. Even with the money financially securing her she refused to give up a career. She owned a small restaurant, which she named 'Kawaii Kawa' in the urban area of Edgewood Vermont. It was a nice little city, little crime, little noise, and wonderful people. It seemed perfect! She had bought a large house a few streets down from her restaurant. Mimi had wanted a modest little house but with the up-coming baby she wanted her child to have a large place to play in. She had gotten a small Persian cat refusing to get a dog but knowing when the baby was old enough she'd have no choice.

            She had been seven months pregnant when she'd met Daisuki Motomiya. He was a Japanese American. His parents had moved to America when they were young. Mimi had outright loathed the idea at not being able to work at her own restaurant so no one could disagree with her always being there. She did little things, what things you **could** do when you were pregnant. Waitressing, cooking(badly but she tried and worked hard to learn), cleaning, anything she could do to help out. The day had been quiet, a few of the waitresses were on break had surrounded her putting their hands and heads to her stomach to feel and hear the baby kick. They would shriek with delight and giggle every time their anticipation was satisfied. There was talk of course. She had just turned nineteen and there was always talk. She could hear the muffled whispers and see the disapproving glances.

            Most had thought she was a high school drop out. Well, technically she supposed she was, but Matt had her schooled beyond most teens so her intelligence couldn't be questioned. Not the way **they** where doing it any way. At least the waitresses never talked. They had been cautious at first when she hired them but her playful energetic nature had one them as good friends and defended her good name. They all had their share of fawns and atrocious noises at names they liked and ones they didn't. James, Coya, Brittany, Sabastion. She didn't' really care for them, she was half American but she preferred Japanese names. Much more original and unique. 

            It had been a slow day. Not much going on. The only people that were there were the usual old couples reminiscing of their yougan times. Mimi was surveying the clothed tables, the rosed vases, and candled candle holders, the laced curtains, the swaned napkins, and the silvered silverware. Everything looked modest yet urethral. It had sort of a gingerbread house aura, only without Hansal and Grettle and the old witch. Everything was perfect. Ok, that was a lie. Everything was **almost** perfect. If only there hadn't been that yelling and other commotions it would have been perfect. With a frustrated noise she stomped over looking for the source. She ran a hand through her waist length cinnamon hair, it had looked adorable when it was nice and short and gorgeous shoulder length. Then again it had also been pink with read highlights. Now that it was back to its natural color it hadn't looked right so she had let it grow. 

            She saw read at the picture painted before her. There was a tall spiky maroon haired young man possibly a year or so her junior looming over a small newbie boy she had grown quite fond of. His name was Stephan, she shyest boy she had ever met. He had been looking for a summer job and she couldn't help but take him under her wing. Now here was this spiked idiot practically intimidating the blood out of the poor kid. He was wearing what looked like a business suit so she guess that was part of the reason. When Stephan tried to shout back the man gripped his collar all but lifting him from the ground. That had been the last straw. If it was anything in the world she hated most, it had to have been rude people. She screamed leaping on to his back hooking her arm around his neck putting him in a chokehold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Stephan fell to the floor watching in shock as his aggressor sputtered and gasped for air stumbling blindly around the floor. He didn't know whether to be grateful for his boss or terrified. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Mimi jerked her arm back even more, feeling a great sense of closure at bringing this giant to his knees. She released him stepping back to admire her work. He kneeled grasping his throat choking for air. She smirked placing her hands on her hips. Her work here was done. The physical stuff anyway. She looked down her nose at him like a Tigress with a superiority complex would at a rabbit trying to fight. She was un-surprised when he whirled around on his knees to glare furiously at her.

"What the hel…..l?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…l?" 

            On the 'what the' Daisuki only came face to protruding stomach with his attacker. On the 'hel' was when he was face to towering face with the creature. Narrowed eyebrows and eyes stared angry and cold, haughty frown marking her lips, delicate fists poised on her hips. She was aggressive! She was a psycho! She was a lunatic! She was the most gorgeous goddess he had ever laid eyes on.  Daisuki Motomiya stared up into her face his arms hanging limply at his sides, his jaw swinging slack, and his eyes wider than dinner plates. His mental worship was soon shattered as a manicured nail shot in his face. She leaned her back down until she was eye level with him, not bending her legs for fear she's never be able to get back up again.

"Look you pompous, sick, bully of a sex starved bastard! Don't you **ever** come here with your businessy holier than thou attitude! Especially when *I'm* here! I am sooooo close to kicking your ass over this restaurant pal!" She screeched in his face.

            For one surreal and quire moment, Daisuki Motomiya had no retort. None! He waited and waited all the while gazing retardedly at this temperamental angel in front of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
I'm closer to where I started   
I'm chasing after you_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            She watched him repulsed as he just kneeled there. She rolled her eyes with a disgusted grunt turning to leave waving her hand at him. Mimi was about to leave when she was yanked back. She let out a yelp turning to see the man hanging on her wrist for absolute dear precious life! She gawked appalled at him. Even more surprised that he knew Japanese. 

"MATTE!"

"What do you think you're doing?! Whatdaya want?!" She yelled.

            He got up brushing himself off still holding her wrist.

"My name's Daisuki Motomiya-"

"You're from Japan?"

"Eh, no exactly, my parents moved here before I was born. I-I was just wondering, while I'm waiting, if you would join me for a Cappuccino? Kawaii Kawa is said to make the best.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   

I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held on to   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------     
  


"No I won't and yes it does, what're you doing here anyway?"

            He put on his puppy dog smile flashing his big chocolate orbs into her overly large cinnamon ones.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease? I'm just waiting for the manager; I need to get the owners address to discuss a bit of business. I'm sure it'll take a lot longer than I think so I have plenty of time on my hands. Of course, as long as your husband doesn't mind." He begged drawing his hands into a prayer to her. He said the last part slyly secretly asking her if she was involved.

            She observed his skeptically and snorted turning away.

"Number one: I don't date jerks. Number two: You're not gonna have as much time as you think. Number three: I'm not married not that its any of your business."

"You're not? Boyfriend then?"

"Mind your own business!"

"Alright aright! Whoa cowboy!" He said holding his hands up in defense. "So why wouldn't I be waiting long?"

"Whatever business you have to discuss with you can take it back where you came from." She scorned whipping around to walk off but once again her offending appendage was taken from its place at her hips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   

_Forgetting all I'm lacking   
Completely incomplete   
I'll take your invitation   
You take all of me now_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   

"But I don't want to discuss business with **you**, I need the own-" She gave him a knowing look with a raised eyebrow answering whatever questions he had. "Oh." If there was one thing about Daisuki it was that he always bounced back. He put on a beaming smile and walked closer. "I think you'll like my offe-"

"Back off big man, and why where you harassing my staff?!"

"Harassing is such a nasty word…" He squirmed under her glare. "He wouldn't give me the address, saying something about confidential."

"And you should respect that!" She shouted jerking her hand away and walking towards the doors.

"MATTE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   __

I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held on to   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            And that's how it went for the next four years. He was always there! He would come into Kawaii Kawa three times a day at exactly 10:00 when it opened, 2:00 for lunch, and 6:00 for dinner. Always ordering the same thing. 10:00 was a cup of coffee and toast, 2:00 was a sandwich with noodles, 6:00 was sushi and orange rice. To add to that he would continuously follow her around telling her his offer to add his noodles to the menu. Turned out he was famous for his Noodle carts and restaurants all over the world. She was un-impressed but relented for him to stop coming here. And he did. Only to come to her **home**!  Now he could no longer talk business. Now he spoke only of how perfect she was and continuously stalked her begging her to at least give him a chance. Mimi had taken chances before. Chances were bad omens. Chances led to pain. A chance she wasn't willing to take.

            Tachikawa Mimi never once thought she would be grateful for Daisuki. Never. But then came that day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   

            Mimi was cooking herself dinner trying to make a beat out of the constant ringing of the doorbell and knocking of the door. Daisuki had come everyday that she just stop letting him in, and finally she just stop answering the door altogether. She had a specific craving for shrimp with jelly that day and couldn't control it. So a week before she had put Dai-baby to work and sent him to get every single crave food that entered her mind. Since his work was done she went back to her ritual of making songs out of his noise. So far she had gotten Ironic by Alanis Morisette, Blow your mind by Eve, and love fool by the Cardigans. She had found an interesting cd store and was listening to 'Half on a Baby' by R. Kelly. She had never liked American music; it had a tendency to be grotesque, but every once in a while she could find a tearjerker.

            She got the needle baster filling it with jelly and proceeded in filling the shrimp. Ten minutes later she was done and Daisuki's relentless dinging and knocking was still there. She had learned long ago to make lemons from lemonade so it ceased to bother her. Mimi stepped on her tiptoes for the spice frowning down at her belly when it showed itself to be a separator between her and the upper cabinet. She grunted desperately reaching her cravings growing stronger. Ok, now they were no longer cravings. They were unbearable abdominal pains!! She screamed doubling over clutching her stomach. Her breath grew to pantings. Another wave of contraction swam over her bringing out a scream.

            Why did this have to hurt so bad! The lamas movies never showed it like this!! She screeched again this time her scream was mingled with the smashing of a door on marble. She looked up through grimacing eyes at Daisuki standing worriedly over the broken down door. She gave him a pleading look that was no sooner out on her face than she was in his arms. She cried helplessly being carried baby style to his car. She sobbed and sobbed as he tried to comfort her his own concern growing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm living for the only thing I know   
I'm running and I question where to go   
And I don't know what I'm tapping into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had never felt such pain. It was only intensified by the fact that she couldn't control it. Through out it all Daisuki held her head and her hand crying himself for her to be ok. He gave her strength and courage to push until a new different screaming filled the air. She half laughed half cried clenching her eyes shut with happiness. Daisuki wrapped his arms around her shoulders like he was the father of the child, and Mimi worried that he didn't' know the difference.  They handed her baby to her weak and outstretched arms. She brought him into her grasp holding him to her chest. It was a boy. A beautiful baby boy. A soft cinnamon down sprinkled his forehead, then surprising them both his eyes shot open baring his golden eyes that mirrored her own. She smiled kissing his forehead.

"What're you gonna name the big man?" He said softly poking his mouth playfully.

            She looked up at him in his arms. He was such a sweet man.

"Nitsuko. Tachikawa Nitsuko"

"My Light. Good name."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            She never ignored Daisuki after that. Mimi still refused to have a relationship with him but after Nitsuko was born she went to his place. Showed up on his doorstep with a laughing baby in one arm and a carrying case filled with baby stuffs in the other. He was shocked beyond belief but had welcomed her happily. She found out a lot about Daisuki from that day on.  Found out that he had a child of his own, Kiuru. He was only two years older than Nitsuko. Looking like the spitting image of his father. His hair was spiked like every strand wanted to go every which way only tamed by a pair of goggles unlike Daisuki's that spiked perfectly up. Kiuru was the result of a drunken party during Dai's college years. He hadn't even known. Kiuru was just on his doorstep a year later and he had been the perfect father ever since.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There's nothing else to lose   
There's nothing else to find   
There's nothing in the world   
That can change my mind   
There is nothing else   
There is nothing else   
There is nothing else_   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Much to Mimi's surprise Daisuki took to Nistuko who they had nicknamed Niko like a second son. He took him to school and the park, filling in the father role. Mimi had even told him a butchered tale of the Matt and Tai deal. He had held her when she cried and cursed, raged and punched things in anger when she left. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
I'm closer to where I started   
I'm chasing after you

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            As the two boys grew both longed for both parents. Kiuru for a mother and Niko begged for his mom to marry Daisuki. Mimi still wasn't ready for a relationship but would always go to Dai's house when Kiuru wanted her. When his father and Niko went out somewhere instead of going with them he stayed with her to do anything she was. Baking cooking, attempting to sow, try to build a garden, any sort of thing a boy would normally find appalling. He would hug her legs and occasionally a longing 'Mama' would slip from his mouth in which his little hands would dash over his mouth in horror at what he had said. He would cry afterwards letting Mimi take him into her arms with comfort words and 'I don't minds.'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held on to   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
  
_

Eventually she had given into all three of the children's antics and pleas. Last year she and Niko let Dai and Kiuru move in. She had refused to abandon her precious house. Daisuki had never been a better person. Especially since she had decided to give their relationship a chance. She remembered the elated ear-to-ear grin on his face his arms around her twirling her around the house the children gather at his feet laughing and giggling at what they believed to be their parents.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm living for the only thing I know   
I'm running and I question where to go   
And I don't know what I'm tapping into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Somewhere in Vermont a cigarette was lit. Lips enclosed around white tip. Sapphire eyes examined the small town from the cliff as his golden strands played tug-o-war with the wind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just hanging by a moment   
Hanging by a moment   
Hanging by a moment   
Hanging by a moment here with you

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Somewhere large chocolate eyes examined the Tachikawa home. A tanned hand ran through overly extended dark brown hair.

"Tag Mimi."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2bc

So wadaya think!! Cioo? Nioo? Dying 2 c whatchya think! R&R peoples! Huggles!

Deni


	2. Deliver Me

I dun own digimon kies? Yay! 'nother one! N.E.wayz get those reviews in peoples^^y! Another note, remember the ending of 02? When they showed the 01's kids? Remember Mimi's and Dai's? Mimi's was the one in the orange shirt with the hood and Dai's was the one with the goggles? I'm using those kids kay? Only they're much younger here. 

Mimi:23

Tai & Matt: 26

Dai: 22

Nitsuko: 5

Kiuru: 6

**† - **B l o o d  o n  S a n t a ' s  C l a u s** - ****†**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Pleasepleaseplease Dai-papa! I hafta go *now*!"

"Now?"

"Yeah!"

"Right now?"

"*Yes*"

"Like this minute now?"

"Dai-papa!!"

"Alright alright." Daisuke laughed tousling the eager Niko's cinnamon hair. He picked up a lock examining it noticing it was a bit longer than most boys(remember the style hair of the one in the ending of 02?). "Ya know Niks maybe we should get this cut while we're out. Dunchya wanna have cool hair like yur ol' man?" He chuckled picking the boy up.

            Niko looked over at Kiuru who's arms where stretched anxiously waiting to help Mimi who was currently doing the dishes. He noticed the spiked boy's hair that reminded him of the cave boy on Flint the time detective. He looked back to Daisuke giving him a serious look.

"No, nope I don't think so."

"Aw c'mon!"

"Dai you leave his hair alone!" Mimi scolded from her place over the sink shaking the stake fork she was holding threateningly at him.

            Daisuke gulped laughing nervously with his hand behind his head.

"Fine." He mumbled a quick 'mama's boy' underneath his breath seeing the triumphant smirk upon Niko's lips. He looked over at his son watching as the boy playfully blew dish bubbles at the brown-sugar haired woman. He smiled holding his hand to wave to him.

"C'mon Ki-chan, we're going to the park!"

            Kiuru looked up annoyed at being disturbed.

"I don't *want* to."

"Kiuru, c'mon you've gotta get out! Hang out with other boys!"

            Mimi's head shot up to glare at him. Daisuke gulped once more, she was always quick to defend either child. She put her fists on her hips.

"And *what* is wrong with hanging out with me?"

"Meems! I-it, you know! He's just gotta be around boys! No offense but it's not natural for a *boy* to hang around with you all day!" He exclaimed desperately trying to get her to stop looking at him like that.

            She smirked and cocked her head her fists still on her lips.

"Oh, ok then."

            Daisuke sighed with relief. She continued.

"So I guess this means I'll have to be moving *your* room to down the hall, huh?"

            Daisuke panicked once again.

"That's not what I meant and you *know* it!"

            Mimi laughed at him throwing her apron at his head. He ducked and caught it, somewhat disturbed by her mood swing. She shook her head still laughed pointing towards the door.

"Get out you too. I need some company and you're not going to take him away from me!" She giggled holding Kiuru tight.

            The little boy squealed with delight sticking his tongue out at Niko's sour jealous expression.

"Yeah yeah, you savor that attention, we'll be back!" Daisuke stated pride fully pivoting on his heel only to bang into the low hanging chandelier in the living room. He yelped holding his nose, Niko sweat dropped as Mimi and Kiuru roared holding their sides. Two SD tears shown in Daisuke's eyes as he lead Niko to the door.

"I swear Niks, you're the only friend I have."

"Doki?(his cutie little phrase, kinda like Sakura's hoe!^_^"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

            Tai leaned against a tree a few houses down his hands relaxing behind his head.  He looked towards the large white house patiently, it was surrounded by a wall of shrub making it difficult to see anything in the yard. He sighed impatience beginning to creep into his nerves.

_*Click*_

            His chocolate head snapped up at the sound. He could see the top of the door open and close a cinnamon head walking along the shrubs towards the BMW. He smiled hautingly stretching his arms out. He walked quickly the few houses down until he was opposite the shrub waiting until she was right in front on him. He whirled around the large bush coming face to face with mirroring startled chocolate eyes!

"WHAT THE HELL!" 

            Taichi blinked surprised at the booming masculine voice. His jaw worked with something to say finding nothing as they stared at each other in shock. '_Woah talk about déjà vu_' He thought looking the spiky haired man up and down. '_Replace the hair and I think I've found my long lost twin brother' _He thought sarcastically. '_Speaking of hair……._' He remembered looking up. A small cinnamon haired boy sat atop the other man's shoulders his startled golden eyes wide. '_yeah well there ya go Taichi ol' boy. Who the hell is *this* guy anyway?_' He shook off the suspicious jealousy and laughed folding his arms behind his head.

"Eh, is this the Johnson residence?" He used and American name not wanting to attract any more attention from this guy.

            Daisuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the new comer.

"No, this is the Motomiya home. Who hell're you?"

            Tai's upwardly slanted eyes widened startled. '_Hm blunt._' He smiled holding out his hand.

"Mike, Mike Johnson. I wasn't told my brother moved." The friendly smile turned to a sly one he and the other one obviously testing each other's grip in what was supposed to be an inviting handshake. 

            Daisuke grew even more suspicious of the stranger.

"This house was *built* here."

            Taichi didn't skip a beat.

"WHAT! No freaking way! This is 22 Golden Gate Avenue right?"

"Nope! This is 23 Golden Gate!"

            Tai looked up to see the happy little child smiling at him. Daisuke pinched the boy's leg.

"Ow!"

"Don't talk to strangers Nitsuko."

            Taichi smirked at him. _'Not very friendly I see.' _

He took out a piece of paper from his pocket examining it closely.

"Pfft, figures, that moron really needs to go to some sort of penmanship class." Tai mumbled. "Anyway, sorry for the trouble! See-ya!"  He unfolded his arms hooking them into his pockets as his abruptly turned to walk away.

"Bye-Ow!" He yelped rubbing his leg.

"Don't talk to strangers."

            Nitsuko pouted as Daisuke continued to walk to the car pausing wondering if he should stay home, he shrugged it off and spoke instead.

"Dai-papa didn't say 'hell'." He informed the boy astride his shoulders.

            Nitsuko giggled heartily.

"Yes he did! I heard you!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

            Taichi hid behind a car folding the candy wrapper back into his pocket. He stood when the familiar BMW left the neighborhood. He snorted watching it turn the corner.

"That's it, keep going jack off." His eyes followed it.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

            Mimi closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the comb as she ran it through her hair. She put it down picking up a perfume bottle from the many assortments of sprays and what not, putting two fingers to the tip and quickly turned it upside down. She took her fingers to her neck applying it. She picked up a small cover girl lip-gloss leaning in to the mirror when she saw something in the reflecting glass. She smiled warmly into the mirror at the small boy in the open doorway. She turned looking over her shoulder as he continued to watch her.

"How long have you just been standing there sweetie?"

            Kiuru blushed taking sudden interest in his slipper covered feet.

"Well since I'm getting ready why don't you do the same and we can go out. Anywhere, its your turn to choose." 

            His abruptly shot up beaming at her as he turned to run to his room.

"Eh! And where do you think *you're* going?"

            He turned around to give her a questioning glance. She opened her arms as he began to catch on and flew eagerly into them. She kissed his forehead releasing him giving him a playful nudge to the rear with her foot as he rushed off. She turned her mirror so it's glassless back was facing her before walking over to close her door then turned to her closet opening the white doors. She browsed through hanger after hanger before coming to what she had been searching for. With pale gentle hands she removed the hanger from the white blouse and threw it to the bed before proceeding to do the same with the long black dress. She shed her robe trading it for the nicer outfit. Mimi carefully knelt pulling out a pair of high-heeled black sandals.

She grabbed a hand mirror holding a comb in her teeth and her hair in her hand. She gathered it into a messy ponytail looking into the mirror. She froze a gasp and scream choking in her throat.

            The silver engraved mirror fell to the floor. The reflection she had seen in it was not her own. Her eyebrows knitted into an angry scowl. She gritted her teeth as large tanned hands re-gathered her fallen hair finishing what she started. They wound the rubber band around the honey-highlighted hair. When they were done she whipped around glaring furiously at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

He shook his finger at her.

"Ah ah ah, such language."

            She rolled her eyes.

"What're you doing here."

            He raised his eyebrow as if she had asked what color the sky was. Seeing her ever apparent frown he lazily threw himself in her vanity chair folding his arms behind his head relaxing into them.

"Thought you knew. Said I'd give you a week but you sure as hell can hide! I mean jeez! Might as well've gone to Zimbabwe!"

            He clenched her fists pacing furiously trying to restrain herself from launching at him. His eyes followed her every move turning himself on the wheeled-chair anytime she went out of his sight. She finally halted in front of him jerking her hand in an abrupt gesture towards the door.

"GET.OUT." She gritted through her teeth pronouncing every syllable. 

            Taichi stared at her for a moment or two before chuckling.

"Oh yeah sure kay." He laughed sarcastically. "Be real Mimi. I've tracked you all the way from Japan, do you really think if I didn't find you that important that I'd of come all the way here just to go back?"

            She began tearing at her hair.

"GET!OUT!" She said throwing herself at him.

            He laughed grabbing her wrists as they went for his neck. He playfully spun her around. Unfortunately she took the gesture as more of an act of bastardism than a playful show of affection. She growled shooting her leg up to knee him in the groin. He let out a loud grunt drawing his knees together hunching over a bit but not letting go.

"LEMME GO!" She screeched.

            He looked up at her through disarrayed milk chocolate bangs. He did his best to gently pin her against the vanity adding a small amount roughness to scare her into behaving. She shot daggers at him when his hand fiercely held her chin the other binding her wrists together arching her back in an awkward position over the vanity desk. He growled ready to squeeze harder or scream obscenities at her. He chose neither. Her face flush with exertion and anger, her eyes brightly glaring at him, it brought back wonderful memories. His expression softened as he opted to show her how much he missed her. He closed his eyes ignoring her struggling leaning in. 

_*sniffle*_  

            His eyes shot open turning to look towards the source of the noise. There stood a little frightened goggle haired boy trying his best to glare at him but the tears streaming down his cheeks and running nose practically screamed terror. He stood there trembling a long carving knife pointed almost threateningly at him. It *would* have been threatening had he not been shaking to bad. His sniffles soon turned to hiccups. _'Another one?!'      _

            Tai stared incredulously at the child before whipping his head to the woman in his arms. An irritated expression crossed his face.

"Couldn't of married a sterile guy chouldjya?" 

"Don't touch him!" She shouted wincing at his hold on her jaw.

"Oh c'mon! Like I'd ever hurt a kid! Meems you know better than that!"

"GO AWAY!"

            Again he was drawn back to the quivering child. He couldn't help but the little tike amusing.

"Hey little man, why don't you just go in the living room and watch cartoons okay? I'm an old friend of your mom's-"

"LIAR! You-you're a-a bad-a bad man!"

            Tai brought a hand to his heart in mock hurt. 

"*ME*?!"

            This new release gave Mimi the leverage she needed. She jerked her left wrist from his grasp landing a fast punch to the side of his cheek. Taichi reeled back nursing the wound. Kiuru ran sobbing to the angry woman feeling relieved when she picked him up taking him into her arms.

"Here here now sweetie gimme that." She comforted taking the knife away from him.

"Oh come *on* now Meems! I am *trying* to show the kid I'm not the bad guy here!" He yelled defensively.

"Oh yeah real bang up job you're doing Tai-honey!" She said sarcastically. 

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

            Nitsuko patted the sand triumphantly looking at his seemingly perfect sand castle. The other children in the sand box complimented him and where wanting to help him build a mote. He looked down depressedly at his supposed-to-be mote. He had dug it but the water kept going into the sand. Maybe Dai-papa could help him. He looked over to where his soon-to-be stepfather was. Or he hoped he was. He sighed embarrassedly and looked over to the slide. Sure enough there he was fighting off a bunch of kids for the chance to go first. _'Not for all the fries in America'_ he thought hiding his face in his hood.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

            Daisuke grumbled as the other adults finally kicked him off. He shoved his hands poutingly in his pockets passing the row of glaring adults. He passed on particular man mumbling to 'grow up'. Daisuke furiously turned around.

"OH GO FIND YOUR FRIGGIN' INNER-CHILD!"

            He stomped off towards Niko going by the bathroom on the way. He looked over his shoulder at the 'men's' sign. It was looking very appealing right about now. _'Lemme see, three hotdogs, four sprites, two large fries, three medium cokes, and a pepsi, oh yeah, definitely time to go.' _He was about to go in but soon remembered the boy playing in the sand. '_Can't leave 'im alone I guess…' _He turned the opposite way heading for the sand box.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

            Niko heard the heavy footsteps of an adult, obviously knowing who it was he clenched his eyes shut in prayer. _'Justgoawayjustgoawayjustgoaway. I have friends now!' _He held his hands together in a catholic prayer style. _'Pleaseohpleaseohplease!' _ He looked at the other children anxiously building his mote. 

"Hey Niko! C'mon!" A familiar voice said taking his hand.

"Not now Dai-papa, Niko's playing!" He said jerking his hand out of Daisuke's grasp.

"But I can't leave you alone out here. We've gotta go to the bathroom now you can play in a minute."

            Niko's entire body turned a shocking tomato red. _'OHMYGOD!' _

"Just go away! I'm busy!" He exclaimed desperately as the children began to stare.

"What? You're embarrassed to go the bathroom me?"(Deni note: OH MY GOD DAISUKE! Just stop! You're embarrassing *me*!)

"DOKI!? Daisuke just go!!" Niko mumbled so the other's couldn't hear, her turned back laughing nervously.

"YOU *ARE* EMBARASSED! Hey I'll have you know I went to the bathroom with my ol' man 'til I was ten!"(Deni note: Wouldn't you just die!!?)

            Right about now Niko just wanted to shove his head into the sand and never come out. Daisuke had finally decided to be merciful and leave him alone; but by now all the other kid's had scootched to the far end of the sand box some even went to the swings. Niko let his flushed face fall to the sand not caring if the sand got into his mouth.

"That you're dad?"

Niko didn't look up.

"I dunno." He mumbled carelessly.

            He heard the sand shift signaling someone had sat next to him. He lifted himself up to tell whoever it was to leave him alone only to find that quite impossible. He looked up the body of a tall man smirking at him.

"So that's not your dad?"

            Niko swallowed.

"Niko dunno."

            The man chuckled.

"Do you always speak in third person when you're nervous?"

"Speak in what?" 

            The laughed again. He poked around at the sand castle.

"Could use a little work don't you think?"

            The cinnamon haired boy looked at his once perfect sandcastle now a clump of dirt from his face smashing into it. He sighed and nodded. He felt hands on his and looked up to see the man taking his orange hood away from his face.

"You really do remind me of someone."

"Who?"

            The man shook his head.

"No one you know." He mischieviously looked at the boy out of the corner of his sapphire eye.

"A lotta people say I look just like my mom."

"That so?"

            Niko nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Nitsuko Tachikawa, erm well actually it Tachikawa Nitsuko, Mom always told me to say my last name first. You can call me Niko though."

"No thank you. I like Nitsuko much better."

"What's *your* name?"

"Your mom's Tachikawa Mimi isn't she." It was more of a statement than a question.

            Niko looked up at the man amazed nodding.

"Uh huh! Are you like one of those hot-line people on t.v.!"

            The man laughed, a laugh that sent a shiver down Niko's spine. He looked coldly at him a smirk playing on his lips, so different from his mother's. He held his hand down towards the young boy.

"My name's Yamato. And you have a lot to learn."

Niko took it.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

YAY! 'nother one done! Peachyocity! R&R peoples or no more!(pouts stubbornly)I crave attention!(sobs)(sniffles and grabs a tissue) Kies N.E.wayz whats gonna happen? Why's Tai here? What's Matt gonna do? Why's Niko going with him? Why is Daisuke *still* in the bathroom!? More coming up next! Bies bies!^_^y

P.S. luv, peace, and tanning grease! 


	3. Dear Isobel

I dun own digimon kies? YAY! 'nother chap out! N.E.wayz whatchya think? Isn't it just too peachy^_^y! Lol, dun worry nadia u'r not conseated……..or are you?lol^^ sorry just me having a dorkocity moment. Ok there was a review I wanted to respond to…..lemme see…….ummmm……..crapocity where the heck is it!………Oh yay! Found it! Nadia u'r Catholic too! Cioo! I was never a very good lil' Catholic girl, father micheal never liked me! It could've been because all my confessions started off with 'He/She made me do it!' or it might've been because I wouldn't do that ash Friday and Wednesday thing. Hey I'm **not** walking around with dirt on my forehead 'til midnight kay!! Burning palm trees :fine, drinking alcohol :Peachy, but getting oily ash on my forehead is where I draw the line!_ 

**† - **B l o o d  o n  S a n t a ' s  C l a u s** - ****†**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Daisuke walked out with a huge dreamy smile on his face followed by a few men making rude comments about if he was high. He sighed wiping a happy tear from his eye.

"After waiting that long it just makes you wanna do it all over again." He murmured spacily. His head suddenly shot up with remembrance. He looked expectantly towards the sandbox. "Yo Niks! Lets go! S'getting late!" He called cupping his hand to his mouth.

There was no response. Daisuke sighed with a bit of irritation beginning to walk over to the sandbox. It was empty save one child. A child that definitely wasn't his. She looked up at him feeling his frantic eyes on her. He gulped shaking his head _'Thisisn'thappeningthisisn'thappeningthisisn'thappening! I only left him alone for a minute!' _

"Niko's gone."

            Daisuke snapped his head down to look at the child. She played with her sandcastle nonchalantly, not sparing him a glance. He dived down to her level not caring for the sand seeping into his shirt.

"Whadaya know about Niko?!"

            She firmly patted the sand still solemnly not meeting his eyes.

"Niko's gone now. He went away."

            Daisuke was beginning to panic more than he already was at the moment.

"Went away?!! What do you mean *went away*!?"

            Now the girl looked up at him with annoyance in her expression.

"He went away with the blond man." She said as a matter of factly.

            He grabbed her shoulders shaking her as gently as possible. 

"With *you*!? Did you know him?!! What else did he look lik-"

"Get your hands off of her this *instant*!!"

            Daisuke grunted feeling the panging blow to his jaw. He looked up to see a towering redheaded woman glaring at him protectively holding her little girl. He sprung to his feet wringing his hands out to her.

"Lady you don't understand! I need to ask your daugh-"

"Get away!! Now! Before I call the police!" She screeched dashing away. 

'Dear god no…' 

"No no, nonononono…" He cried clutching his head with fear and confusion doubling over. "NIKOOO!!!!" He screamed drawing attention. Daisuke sprinted off towards the car determined to look in every crack of the entire park if he had to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Mimi ran her hands through his dark, spiky, maroon hair. She sighed turning her head to glance at the looming man leaning against the doorframe. At least she had gotten Kiuru to calm down. He had been so scared that Taichi would take her away it had taken her hours to pry the steak knife away from him once more. Kiuru finally cried himself to sleep not minutes ago. She leant down placing a soft kiss to his forehead. She raised the curtain peering out into the darkening sky. The moon was firmly in place now. _'They should've been back hours ago…' _ She shook her head shrugging off the worry. He had probably gotten hungry and stopped at McDonalds or something.

"Do you want some tea or something to eat? Drink?"

            She rolled her eyes indignantly. *Him*! Offering *her*, her *own* food, in her *own* house! The nerve! As if he belonged here. 

"Just for you to leave Tai." She mumbled shoving past him.

            He politely moved out of the way following her on her heels.

            She was aware of him nearby and was frankly getting sick of it. She aggressively yanked out the tea kettle and turned on the stove calming down by the time to pour the water.

"Well gee *I* could've done that for you, ya know." He muttered sarcastically.

            Mimi glared at him once before turning it to be put on the stove. She then just as indignantly jerked out the raisin toast. 

Tai watched in amusement hearing the bang of the silverware drawer being opened too harshly. His eyes danced as she pulled out an intimidating knife and began to saw the toast. He shook his chocolate brown head softly walking over to her.

Large hands encased her own tiny ones carefully taking the dangerous utensil away from her. She growled at him shoving him aside to get away from him. She expected to hear him laugh at her or give her a playful slap to the hip just to show his dominance in his ability to annoy the living crap out of her. Instead she heard nothing but the quiet cutting of bread and the shift of the toaster handle. A surrendered sigh escaped her lips as she plopped down into the kitchen chair. She threw her head down into her folded arms like a bored student in a droning class period. She watched lazily as a saucer of raisin toast and a cup of tea magically appeared in front of her. She looked up staring him down his body taking a seat next to hers. She turned her cinnamon head in her arms to face him in a sideways look.

"Why are you here Tai? What do you want now? I have a life," She turned her head to look straight ahead "a family." She whispered the last part.

            He nodded taking a sip of tea. It was true. A husband and two kids is definitely not what he had expected to come home to. He took a quick glance at her out of the corner of his eyes. But they could be worked around.

"Yeah. You didn't waste time getting your life together. House, career, husband, two kids," He snorted "Why not just go for the presidency while you're at it." He added sarcastically.

            She took her head from her arms giving him a 'you ultimate dufus' look.

"Dai's not my husband Tai, not that its any of your business, and Kiuru's his. Nistuko's mine." 

            Tai thought her heard a bit of longing in her voice at the mention of the biological heritage of Kiuru.

"Sooo, the little he-man in there isn't yours? Then what're they doing here?"

            She glared at his obvious disapproval of them being here.

"Look Taichi, children need something solid in their life. Nitsuko loved Daisuke so much." She looked at him begging him to understand. "He just wanted a father. Dai was definitely the father role. He played with him, went to all the father and son things at his school, and so on and so forth. Kiuru's such a little sweetie. After what his biological mother did to him *someone* had to fill the shoes."

            He nodded beginning to take in what she was saying. _'Daisuke's not the husband, Kiuru's not the kid, and Nitsuko….'_

"I get the overgrown nimrod, I get the abandoned kid, but where's other one come in?"

"Nitsuko? Weren't you paying attention you dolt! I said he was mine." She scolded irrtatedly popping him to the side of his head.

            Tai winced rubbing the sore deciding to venture his question further.

"Ok Meems, unless there's something I don't know about your sexuality, I'm pretty sure the ol' saying 'it takes two' plays a part in this."

            She blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Do you even know who the father is?"

            Mimi blanched staring at him as if he had a second head before giving him a harder smack to the temple.

"Of course I do you jerk!! And it's none of your business!" She gave a disgusted and outraged scoff before jerking up preparing to leave the room. A hand shot up grabbing her shoulder twisting her around to slam into what felt like a brick wall.

            He looked down at her and for the first time six years Mimi saw every single emotion he could present to her. Longing, sorrow, love, jealousy, desperation, everything….He spoke in a quiet soft voice compared to his usual ignorant one.

"Mimi, if your chil-, if I had *any* part in giving you this family, than it *is* my business."

            Such sad eyes he had. Mimi wondered why she had never noticed them before. Such hopeful eyes. Hope. How long had that been her only salvation during those three years in their emotional cage? Was this what he had been going through? Did she do this do him?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Daisuke clutched the steering wheel fiercely. His jaw practically cemented itself shut. Why? Why was this happening? To Nitsuko? To him? To Mimi? Mimi! He punched the wheel angrily. Mimi. Nitsuko was the only thing she had to hold on to. Daisuke knew what had happened to her five years ago. Nitsuko was her only family now. Dai didn't dare to hope that he would ever be considered family the way she did her son. She had been hurt far too beyond repair for that. He knew he was never going to have a *normal* relationship with her. But…but..she was just too wonderful! Too perfect! To anything and everything! She could give anyone empathy and understanding. She had been the perfect mother to his son. She had been the perfect wife to him…Now he had just royally fucked it all up. He had looked everywhere until 10:30, then he went to the police station where they practically stamped him a bad parent. Now,…now he was *here*.

            He lifted his spiky head to stare out the passenger window to look at the large white house. Who would have thought something so seemingly perfect could do this! It was like a valentine chocolate with a filling of slime.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thought it was funny when you missed the train  
When I rang you at home they said you left yesterday  
I thought it was strange when your car was found  
by the tree in Ennis where we used to hang around

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Mimi felt at a loss for words. What was she going to tell him! She was screwed either way. If she said Nitsuko wasn't his, Kami knows he would take her away right then and there. If she said he *was* his…………he would ruin her perfect life.

"Tai, I-Holy crap!!" She looked over his shoulder to see the stove top timer ching 11:00. She sprinted past Tai almost knocking him down ignoring the startled confusing look he gave her. She slammed her body against the stove smashing her hands on either side of the clock furiously. "Where the hell are they!!!?" She screamed through gritted teeth. "Daisuke I'm gonna kill you!!!"

_*click*_

            Her eyes snapped to the door. Taichi turned to watch it slide cautiously open. A guilt and fear ridden Daisuke did a death march in. Mimi growled racing over grabbing him by the collar.

"Do. You. Have. *Any*. Idea. What. Time. It. Is?" She gritted every syllable out to him.

            He finally met her eyes. Guilt and worry tore him up inside making his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

            Mimi's eyes widened as if in awe. It was then that she was aware of a missing puzzle piece. 

"Daisuke, where's Nitsuko?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Isobel  
I hope you're well and what you've done is right  
Oh it's been such hell  
I wish you well and hope your safe tonight

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Daisuke put his hands on her upper arms as her hands slid dumbly to his chest.

"Mimi-"

"Daisuke *where* is my son?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a long day coming and long will it last  
when it's last day leaving, and I'm helping it pass  
by loving you more

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Tears began to make tiny streams down both of their cheeks. A sob racked her body at him words.

"I-I was only gone a minute, a minute.." He cried.

            Her eyes were as wide as saucers with horror. Her son? Nitsuko? Her baby! No! She shook her head dumbly muttering things not understood by those who could hear.

"No, DEAR KAMI NO!!" Her eyes snapped up to him with rage. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH HIM YOU BASTARD!"

_*CRACK!*_

            His head shot back with whiplash as her pale hand connected with his cheek. He took a few steps back touching his fingertips to his bleeding lip. His eyes never left hers.

            She sobbed crashing down to the floor holding her legs to her body. 

"My baby, my baby I need him, where is he?" She sobbed over and over.

            Daisuke made his way over to her still crying himself not paying attention to Tai doing the same thing.

            Suddenly Mimi shot up springing for the door.

"He lost!! He's crying Daisuke he's crying! I've got to make him stop! He needs me!" She screamed as he restrained her.

"MIMI STOP! I LOOKED!"

"WELL YOU DIDN'T LOOK HARD ENOUGH!!" She screeched back jerking away from him.

            She took a hand covering her mouth in realization. Sobs shook the hand that covered them. She hiccupped drawing her way back to the kitchen table for support.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And who he would become, all the things he'd have done  
would he have loved you, and not let you down  
and would he be stronger than his father  
don't punish yourself, leave it well alone

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            She was hunched over the table cries shaking her back. Taichi stroked her back desperately trying to look at her face. Daisuke for the first time was aware of his presence but didn't question it. What was the point? Everything was crumbling down. He walked nimbly over to her stopping like a dear in headlights when he heard her speak the first sober words he heard since he walked in the door.

"Get out."

            He stopped horrified.

"M-Mimi please-"

"GET THE HELL OUT!!!!" She screeched whipping around to face him falling with the speed, tears falls down her cheeks like waterfalls. Taichi was at her side in an instant. 

"Daddy?" 

            They turned to see a wary pajamed Kiuru standing in the hallway watching them confusedly. 

            Mimi fought to her feet once again using the table to keep herself stabled.

"Kiuru may stay, but *you* out." She said miserably. 

            Daisuke nodded walking over to his son. He knelt smiling through his tears into the little boy's face.

"Hey little guy what's up? Look, Mimi's pretty mad at me right now ok? You have a good life here Kiuru. A Mom, a house, a brother. Do you remember what it was like living with me? I wasn't always there with you remember? Daddy was always doing business and the maid I'm pretty sure wasn't a good enough Mom. So I want you to stay here until things straighten out ok? That's my boy." He kissed his forehead tousling his hair one last time before making his way to the door.

            Quicker than lightening Daisuke was stopped. He looked down at the hysteric boy clinging to his hand.

"I-I-I wanna go with Daddy!"

"Kiuru.."

"But you're my Dad!"

            Daisuke look up to Mimi who was staring at the small boy clutching him with sorrow in her eyes. Kiuru ran to her giving her a sad hug.

"Daddy's my family Ms. Tachikawa." He sniffled out.

            She flinched at his use of her name watching him run back to his father. Daisuke gave her one last pleading look before walking out the door. She winced as if physically hit hearing the click of the door once more. 

            Taichi encircled her in his arms trying to comfort her only to be shoved away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Isobel  
I hope you're well and what you've done is right  
Oh it's been such hell  
I wish you well and hope your safe tonight

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Tai ran his hand down the door to the room she had been in for hours. It was now 3:13 and he had heard nothing but her sobs, the continuous pressing of telephone buttons, and the cries when she heard they knew nothing about her son. He held the hair pin in his hand. She had locked the door so he had no choice but to borrow one from the bathroom to pick the lock with.

"C'mon Meems, you have-" A strangled sound was the only thing that made its way from his throat then on.

            There she sat surrounded with child toys, games, pictures, clutching an assortment pictures and a 'what to expect when you're expecting' book to her chest rocking back and forth her eyes wide and pupils constricted seemingly staring into nothing.

            He swallowed making his way to her where she rocked Indian style. 

"Oh Mimi." He took her into his arms gently running his hand through her hair kissing the top of her head. "Shh shh shh. It'll be ok. We'll find him. *I'll* find him. I promise." He whispered.

            She nodded incoherently. She raised her head from his chest too look at him or to Taichi looking *through* him.

            He didn't know what to do. What to say? All he knew was a pair of petal silk lips firmly placed over his. His startled eyes grew wide. He clenched them shut knowing this was going to be the most chivalrous thing he had ever done in his entire known existence. He grasped her shoulders drawing her away. She gave him a questioning look.

"No Mimi, I don't want this if you don't want this." He whispered chokingly.

            That phrase brought a memory to mind. She sobbed throwing herself at his chest with the power of it. Those words uttered to her once before. Her eyes now didn't' see Taichi kneeling down to her now, but a different man. Those words that had made her fall in love, true firework love. And now, to hear it again. Gave her hope. Hope that she hadn't needed in so long.

"Taichi, please. You don't understand." 

            He looked guiltily into her desperate honey eyes. He cupped her cheek. He loved her so much. He didn't' want to do this and hear the words of regret that he had heard the first time. He leaned down touching foreheads to her. He opened teary eyes looking into her frantic amber ones.

"Mimi, please for the love of Kami, don't regret this." 

            Another kiss was her only reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a long day coming and long will it last  
when it's last day leaving, and I'm helping it pass  
by loving you more

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well?!! Ah c'mon whadaya think! R&R! Who's the man Mimi saw? Where's Matt? I miss Zeek! And no the father's not Zeek if my little quote of 'I miss Zeek' got you thinking that! How could he be? I still miss 'im though, dun u? N.E.wayz Where' s Nitsuko?! Awww poor Kiuru! Poor Daisuke! Dun feel bad! Daisuke's down not out! ^_~y

Deni


	4. No chapT_T sorry! But new info!

Ok dun get excited this isn't a chap ok? SorriesT_T, I've just come here to explain that I've changed my email! AOL has screwed me over for the last time! The only thing I really used it 4 was email, yeah I.M. was ok but it gets annoying after a while, I luv my friends and all but I c 'em at school! I just dun luv 'em enough to talk 2 'em during my home time¬¬ and every now and then someone will im me with nothing 2 talk about and expect me 2 bring up conversation & u have **no** idea how **unbearably** annoying that is!!*UGH*!! (takes breath) Plus I either get junk mail or someone asking me something about my site so the really only email ever worth my while are reading are yours^^ So here's my new email  deni_is_kewt@yahoo.com  email me with anything and people who have me on their address might wanna update that, & I'm really sorry If I haven't replied 2 any or u'r emails if u sent me any! AOL jacked up the price and my waitressing job just doesn't bend that way thank u very much! I get money I'm damn well gonna invest it in possible wardrobe expansion ! 

Peace, luv, and tanning grease!!

Deni 


	5. P.S.

P.S. Oh yeah! & if u were on my alert list and would still like 2 me on would u please send my u'r email…….yeah AOL deleted everything where's a hacker when ya need one?


End file.
